spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
No One Lives Forever
No One Lives Forever is the 4th episode of S3 of The End of My Soul, it was directed by William B. Davis. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants (also archive footage) *Timmy SquarePants / Heru'ur (also archive footage) *Pearl Krabs (also archive footage) * Major General George Hammond *Patrick Star * Dr. Daniel Jackson (credit only) * Teal'c (credit only) *The Borg *The Borg Queen *Black Sponge (also archive footage) *Sir Sandy / Sandy Cheeks *Dr. Walter Bishop *Gibson Praise (credit only) *GWizard777 (archive footage) (uncredited) *Assistant Karen (archive footage) (uncredited) *Cigarette Smoking Man (archive footage) (uncredited) *Mr. X (archive footage) (uncredited) *Fox Mulder (archive footage) (uncredited) Story Last Time on The End of My Soul... General: Are you 3 ok? SpongeBob: Mulder, he's dead. :( General: I know SpongeBob. Dr. Walter Bishop arrived. Walter: Hey guys, Where's Fox Mulder? SpongeBob: Got killed by Alex Kyreck - The New Borg Master. Walter: Wait? He's dead? Rats! Pearl: Tell me about it. Walter: Ok. See you guys soon. Then, as SpongeBob & Pearl went to the medics. Timmy had a Gou'ald parsaite in him. Timmy: I am now a Gou'ald. Mwhahahahahaha. And Now the conclusion. The General ordered SpongeBob, Timmy & Pearl to have a briefing on what happened with GWizard777 and the rest. Hammond: Now guys, months ago. You guys throwed a smoke generade at GWizard. SpongeBob: That's correct. FLASHBACK TO 2X05. GWizard777: *coughs* What's that? Cigarette Smoking Man: Bastards! Black Sponge: Freeze motherf***ers! GWizard777: Help me! *passes out* Cigarette Smoking Man: Oh god no GWizard!!!! Black Sponge: You are going to pay for that! Cigarette Smoking Man: I'm going to get him to a doctor you bastards! BACK TO THE BRIEFING. Hammond: You guys did a great job killing him. Pearl: Thank you General :) Hammond: After that. Weeks later, You guys decided to kill Assistant Karen. Timmy: Yeah. FLASHBACK TO 2X08. Mr. X: Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, you will now be adoucted by aliens. Timmy: HOLY S***! SOMEBODY F***ING HELP ME! SpongeBob: FREEZE ASSHOLE! Mr. X: Well, well, well, It isn't SpongeBob. the guy that i have been looking for. Pearl: What do you want from us? Mr. X: I have brought Karen over here. Karen, come out! Karen decides to come out. Assistant Karen: Do not move a step you motherf***ers! Then, all of a suddlen, Fox Mulder decides to get out his pistol and shoot Karen. Assistant Karen: Help me...... (she died) BACK TO THE BRIEFING. Hammond: Ok guys, the briefing is over. Then Timmy (Heru'ur) starts a meltdown. Heru'ur: NO IS IT NOT YOU STUPID MORON! Hammond: Hey who are you, what happened to Timmy! Heru'ur: Timmy is a disgrace to the world, Release me now or i will destroy you. SpongeBob: Calm down! Then the guards decided to take Timmy (Heru'ur) away. Walter: What was that about? SpongeBob: I have no clue Waiter. Pearl: I agree. 2 hours later... Sir Sandy talks to Black Sponge. Sir Sandy: Black Sponge? Black Sponge: Yes my queen? Sir Sandy: Prepare for a attack on Earth in 0800 hours. Black Sponge: Yes my queen. Then Patrick came out. Patrick Star: We will destroy the people on Earth. This planet shall be ours.... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:TheSpongeKing